1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a suspension apparatus chiefly for a rear one of a motorcar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been hitherto known a suspension apparatus, as shown in FIG. 1, which has an axle beam b having a pair of right and left wheels a, a, supported on a vehicle body side through a Panhard (rod not illustrated) and a pair of right and left trailing arms c, c extending forward. Generally, with this type of suspension apparatus, the pair of trailing arms c, c are connected rigidly to the axle beam b. This type of suspension apparatus has the disadvantage that when the two wheels a, a are caused to differ one from another in their stroke positions (as the vehicle body is rolled, for instance), the axle beam b has a twist force on it, and, therefore, it is necessary to absorb this twist force, and accordingly the axle beam b must be an open type of beam with the cross section thereof in the shape of an I, U or the like, and it is difficult to use a closed type of beam such as a circular pipe or the like.
It has been also hitherto known with this type of apparatus that, as shown in FIG. 1, there is additionally provided a stabilizer bar d extending substantially along the axle beam b. Generally, the stabilizer bar d extends between the pair of trailing arms c, c. However, the stabilizer bar is too large in strength, and this is not desirable from the view point of making the apparatus lighter in weight.